Episode 078
Doreen reacts peevishly to the news of Karen and Greg's engagement and is suspicious when Karen tells her she has already lined up another two women to move into the halfway house. Lizzie and Pat beg Bea not to bash Ros when she gets out of solitary. Herbie gives David the address of Greg's surgery, but tries to argue against killing Greg (so in that case it would have been simpler not to give him the address surely?). Erica follows Jim's recommendation for tightening security: the corridor gates are to be kept locked during the day to prevent the women getting to the administration areas. The women have a collection for a wedding present for Karen and Greg and Lizzie suggests they ask Doreen to visit to collect it to make sure it is delivered on time. Bea lays the blame for the increased security squarely on Ros. Doreen eavesdrops on Greg and Karen discussing how to make her feel less left out. David is waiting opposite the surgery as Greg arrives, but the arrival of Greg's nurse makes him go back to Herbie's. He tells Herbie to visit the surgery as a patient to find out when Greg will be alone. Vera takes away privileges for the whole block when the women don't have their beds made by the required second ("rule 29 subsection 3"). The women complain to Jim, but he says the punishment will stand. Herbie visits the surgery, notices the big window at the back and finds out that Greg lives on the premises. Bea realises that the loss of privileges means that Doreen won't be allowed to visit to collect the wedding present. The two new residents arrive at the halfway house and Doreen is more welcoming than anyone expects. Bea announces that she will bash Ros when she gets out of solitary and this time Pat doesn't protest. Jim gets a phone call from an old Army mate, Geoff Butler: Jim agrees to meet him after work to go for a drink. Ros is released from solitary and shrugs off Erica's warnings. Ros also ignores Pat's attempt to help, and goes straight to the rec room, where Bea is waiting for her. Ros and Bea square up for a fight and Bea gets in the first good slap , but by the time the officers arrive, all they can see is Ros throwing books at the other women to keep them back. Jim takes Ros back to solitary. Karen goes to see Greg at the surgery. Vera and Meg go for a drink after work in the same pub where Jim is meeting Geoff. Geoff is not put off by the uniform and invites Meg to dinner, but she turns him down. After aiming ineffectually at the back window of the surgery, David tells Herbie to ring Greg to get him to come to the phone and into range of the gun. David sees a shape at the window and fires... Next Episode Episode 079 Category:1979 Episodes